Germanium (Ge) is a semiconductor having electronic properties better than those of silicon (Si). For example, a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) using germanium has been developed. For example, in the MOSFET, it is important to improve the mobility of a carrier in a germanium layer.